one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elspeth Tirel
Elspeth was a White Aligned Planeswalker of unknown origin. Before the creation of an alternate timeline by Sarkhan Vol, she killed Xenagos, God of Revels (A former planeswalker that ascended to Godhood.) for the treachery he has done, yet sacrificed herself doing so. She currently resides in the Underworld of Theros searching for her lover Daxos; who made a deal with Erebos, God of the Dead to find Elspeth. He never thought he'll be searching forever as a mindless slave of a Zombie... VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Elspeth Tirel is a White Aligned Planeswalker whose abilities focus on community, allowing her to power her army up, and lead them to victory. She has fought many hardships before her timely death in Theros while ascending to the Underworld; stationed by Erebos, God of the Dead. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Elspeth Tirel Origin: MAGIC: the Gathering Age: ~4580 AR-~4607 AR (Elspeth lived for around 27 years in Dominarian Years; AR (or Argivian Reckoning.) is the most widely accepted Dating System in the Multiverse; mainly in most of Dominaria.) Gender: Female Classification: Human, Planeswalker, Millitary Leader, Deceased Hero. Powers & Abilities: Planeswalking (As a planeswalker (Ugin mentioned without an ignited spark, the Blind Eternities; which can be compared to Space itself as the Planes of Existence are to Planets, can kill.).), Army Manipulation (Has created entire armies to fight against some of the biggest evils in the Multiverse. Before her death, Elspeth has since led many of her created armies, and was highly successful, potentially Captain Standards.), Can kill immortal beings (With her last used weapon; Godsend, she killed Xenagos, God of Revels, with little effort, potentially making her a contender of the most powerful Planeswalker that's not Nicol Bolas, Ugin, or Karn.), Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Theros Gods, and lesser colorless Eldrazi tend to be of this size...) Speed: At least Peak Human before death. Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Has around the same power as Garruk Wildspeaker.) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Has killed Xenagos while he's a god) Durability: Town Level (Has survived the atrocities introduced to what is now New Phyrexia, has even survived the atrocities of her unknown home Plane before her spark ignited.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Human Range Standard Equipment: Sword of Chaos (Since reforged to the Godsend.), Armies created from Elspeth's ability of community, and even manipulate their powers; making them more powerful, An Ignited Planeswalker Spark (Used to travel from world to world. Without it, such people will die just touching the Blind Eternities.), Godsend (A bladed staff that can kill the beings of Nyx; Gods like Xenagos in this case.). Intelligence: Extremely High (Since igniting her Planeswalker Spark at a young age, Elspeth has since, traveled to the Bant area of Alara, Fought alongside Venser and Koth in Mirrodin (Now New Phyrexia.), and has proven to be able to commit Deicide on Xenagos before her timely death by her own weapon by Heliod, God of the Sun, who knew Elspeth believed in more than gods; a crime of Theros; and Nyx for that matter. Despite dying young, Elspeth has created, powered up, and led whole armies to fight for her while she backs them up. She was an incredible leader on all marks; age is merely a minor example of those marks... Weaknesses: Was killed shortly after killing Xenagos. Now abides the laws of the Underworld. Feats: Saved Theros by killing Xenagos, God of Revels (Who was easily the main antagonist of the Theros Arc of MAGIC: the Gathering canon.), Even with casualties, Elspeth has led her armies to victory, Has been knighted at the age of 17; younger than the norm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Leaders of Armies Category:Heroes Category:TCG fighters